No Pants? No Problem
by TeresianLion
Summary: student!feliciana x p.e. teacher!ludwig. this is kind of like the last p.e. lemon one, except a different pairing and it's not in the shower :D rated m for a reason


The five minute passing period bell had rung as soon as Feliciana had arrived in the locker room for her last period. Everyone else was already in the gym, probably doing push-ups or crunches or whatever it was that Mr. Beilshmidt wanted them to do today. Feliciana was late, so she was likely going to have to run a mile around the track as punishment.

She quickly unlocked her locker and pulled out her P.E. clothes, tossing her backpack in their place. Feliciana threw her shirt and jeans off and tossed them into the locker as well. She turned and picked up her shirt and put it on. It was then that she noticed something was wrong.

Her pants! Her pants were missing!

"No...!" Feliciana whispered loudly. She dug through her locker and didn't see them anywhere. "No!" She said a little louder. It was the unshakeable truth: her pants were not here.

"God dammit!" Feliciana cursed. "I can't have another non suit! But I can't just go out there with no pants, can I?" Suddenly she gasped. "My sweatshirt!" Sweatshirts weren't breaking the P.E. dress code, and this one was just long enough to cover her butt. She slipped her sweatshirt on and locked her locker then ran into the gym.

Everyone had been doing push-ups, and when Feliciana walked through the door they didn't stop. Mr. Beilshmidt turned towards her as she walked up to him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with gray sweatpants and had a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hands. His brows furrowed together in a frown as his icy blue eyes stared into her very soul. But once Feliciana had walked right up to him, his gaze melted from anger to confusion.

A blush crept across his face as h asked her, "Vargas? Why aren't you wearing any pants?" He voice had a hint of annoyance.

Feliciana tried quickly to explain. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Beilshmidt! I can't find them, so I figured that my sweatshirt would be able to cover up by butt just for this period." She paused. "That's okay, right?"

Mr. Beilshmidt looked her up and down, seeming to like what he saw. He smirked at her lustfully. "Ja. It's fine. Real fine..."

Feliciana gave him a weird look and immediately he wiped the smirk off his face, cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his perfect slick back blonde hair. He sighed and shut his eyes. "Just go and sit in roll call." He gestured to her empty section on the gymnasium floor.

Feliciana obeyed and walked over to her spot, wondering what had made Mr. Beilshmidt look at her so weird.

The rest of her seventh period had gone by as P.E. usually does, with pain and exhaustion. Except today there was something different about Mr. Beilshmidt. All throughout the period, he kept giving Feliciana weird and dirty looks. She didn't like them; they made her feel like a whore.

What made her /really/ feel dirty was when she was running. She was running around the track just like everybody else, then suddenly a huge gust of wind comes and blows her sweatshirt up. As she passed by Mr. Beilshmidt, he SLAPPED HER ASS. Feliciana immediately pulled her sweatshirt back down when she noticed that he had a huge bump in his pants, even with the baggy sweatpants it was still huge.

Feliciana felt like a dirty slut the rest of the period. She kept reminding herself to go up to the office to report him for sexual harassment. All the while, Feliciana's sister, Marisol, kept telling her about how much she hates the teacher and that she was just going to beat him up for Feliciana. She kept telling her that it wasn't necessary though.

After P.E. had ended, Mr. Beilshmidt walked up to Feliciana and whispered in her ear, "My office. Now." He sounded pissed, too.

Feliciana blinked. "B-but that's in the boys'-"

"I know that. Now follow me." Mr. Beilshmidt began to walk off and towards the boys' locker room. Feliciana followed, but not before looking back at her sister one last time.

Marisol punched her hand hand mouthed, "I can still beat him ass!"

Feliciana shook her head. She mouthed back, "I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll be fine."

"Vargas!" Mr. Beilshmidt yelled.

"Coming!" Feliciana waved to her sister before following Mr. Beilshmidt through the boys' locker room and into his office. Surprisingly, not very many guys were in the locker room.

'They're probably still in the gym talking or something,' Feliciana thought to herself.

The four or five guys that were in there glanced at Feliciana and then went back to changing. They didn't seem to care at all. Huh. It would've been a way bigger deal if it was a guy walking through the girls' locker room.

Feliciana arrived in Mr. Beilshmidt's office directly after the man himself. He shut the door and locked it.

"Don't worry, these walls are soundproof," he told her. Feliciana panicked as she backed up as his desk and Mr. Beilshmidt kept coming closer. He placed a hand on her quivering cheek. "So you can be as loud as you want, liebling."

Feliciana pushed him away. "No!"

Mr. Beilshmidt looked at her. "What do you mean, no?" He took a step closer and knelt down in front of her. He grabbed one of her legs and placed a kiss on her shin. Mr. Beilshmidt slowly began to work his was up her leg. He looked up at her face every now and then. She was blushing like mad. Mr. Beilshmidt smirked. His hand trailed up her bare leg, but as it reached her inner thigh, Feliciana lifted her leg and kneed him in the chin.

"I said no!" She shrieked.

Mr. Beilshmidt winced and rubbed his jaw, then looked up at Feliciana and raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't do anything when I reached half way up your thigh with my lips."

She blushed even more as she struggled for an explanation. "W-well, you see...it's because that, well, um...uh..."

Mr. Beilshmidt laughed and threw her atop his clean desk. She stared at him in shock as he continued. "So, you don't mind if I do this?" He spread Feliciana's legs and placed his lips on her knee. He stuck his tongue out and began to slowly lick up her leg and to her thigh.

"Mm...yes! I do mind," Feliciana protested. She tried to push him away, but her legs were held in their position as Mr. Beilshmidt stood between them and he had one of his strong hands holding both of her tiny wrists together against his desk.

Mr. Beilshmidt only smirked at her puny shrieks of denial. Before she could react, his tongue was already on her clothed entrance, licking everywhere he could in a matter if seconds.

Feliciana bit her lip, but she could not hide the low moan that had escaped her lips. She immediately gasped after. "I-I...!" Her eyes were wide.

Mr. Beilshmidt lifted his head and looked at her. "It's okay. It's perfectly okay for you to like this."

"B-but you're my teacher!" Feliciana protested.

"We're not that far apart age-wise."

"Well, yeah, but-"

Feliciana was cut off as Mr. Beilshmidt placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Sh... Don't speak anymore unless you want to call out my name." He slipped off her panties and then added, "My name is Ludwig, by the way."

Feliciana whimpered as she felt Ludwig's hand snake up her shirt and cup one of her breasts in his hand. She gasped as he gave it a light squeeze.

Ludwig smirked, feeling all around and massaging both her breasts. "Not bad, Vargas. Not bad."

"L-Ludwig," Feliciana started. "If I'm going to call you by your first name, then could you use mine for once?"

"Okay, Feliciana~" he said as he stuck a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and tighten.

Ludwig chucked upon feeling her tighten around his finger. "Virgin, huh?"

"Mm...of course!" Feliciana snapped.

"Hey, no need to get pissy." Ludwig released her wrists and groped her breasts with his other hand. Feliciana shut her eyes and whimpered. "I'll be gentle."

Ludwig added another finger and slowly began pumping in and out of her, rubbing against her sides. Feliciana involuntarily let out another moan. Ludwig knelt down and licked her clit once.

The immense pleasure that suddenly and unexpectedly washed over Feliciana caught her off guard; she threw her head back and let out a loud moan, clenching to the sides of the desk. "W...what was that? I've never felt so...so...ah~!" Ludwig licked her clitoris once more.

"Haven't you ever touched yourself before?" He asked. Feliciana shook her head. Ludwig smiled at her with lust filled eyes. "Perfect..."

'Every sensation that she feels right now is brand new to her,' Ludwig thought to himself.

Feliciana bit her lip and shut her eyes as he added a third finger and stroked her insides. Mustering all the strength she could, Feliciana whispered out, "A-aren't you supposed to s-stick your thing inside me? W-why are you using your fingers?"

Ludwig smiled at her. "This is just going to stretch you out for my penis. But if you want, I can stick it inside of you now." Without waiting for a reply, Ludwig slipped his hardened erection out of his sweatpants and gave it a couple strokes.

Feliciana sat up a little to look at it. "Wow! That's really...big..." She looked up at Ludwig with wide eyes. "Is it going to fit?"

Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at her question. Virgins were so adorable! "It'll fit, Feliciana. Trust me."

Slowly, she nodded. Feliciana laid back down on his desk and spread her legs wide for him. Ludwig positioned himself at her entrance.

"This might hurt at first," Ludwig warned.

Feliciana's eyes became wide. "Wait, wha- OH FUCK!" Directly after Ludwig had warned her, he shoved his length inside of her. The whole thing, all at once. Feliciana shut her eyes and kicked her bare feet around. Tears were forming in her eyes as she clenched her fists and bit her lip. Feliciana made a loud whimpering noise. "Ouch! This HURTS!"

Ludwig was also experiencing pain as she tightened around him. "Fuck, I KNOW!"

Feliciana was taken aback by his forceful tone. She froze up and stared at him in shock as he continued.

"I'm also in a lot of pain, and if you would just RELAX, then we'll both feel good! Now relax! You're HURTING ME!"

Feliciana nodded quickly and tried to relax, but she just couldn't. "I-I'm sorry! I'm trying, I..."

Ludwig sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry I snapped. Here, just...push against me. It'll help you relax."

She nodded and pushed against his penis. Ludwig exhaled in relief as he slid back slowly and then inwards slowly. "Perfect..." he breathed. "Just like that..."

Feliciana continued, and pretty soon the pain had began to subside. Within a few minutes, it had gone away completely. "L-Ludwig," she started. "It doesn't hurt anymore! It feels really good!"

Ludwig smiled at her. "See? What did I tell you?"

Feliciana giggled. "It's so weird, feeling you inside me. Feeling you move."

"So cute...!" Ludwig whispered, blushing.

"What was that?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to move more."

"Okay."

Immediately, Ludwig shoved into her. Feliciana gripped and sides of the desk and threw we head back in a moan. "Oh, YES!"

Ludwig watched her curiously. Had he already hit her g-spot...? Ludwig slammed into her again, but this time in a different place. He gained the same reaction. He smiled. God, if this was her reaction to just a normal thrust, imagine what it'll be when he hits her g-spot!

Ludwig thrust into Feliciana a few more times and in different directions, but he never hit it. Frustrated, he pulled out of her.

Feliciana's moans if ecstasy turned into a disappointed whimper. "What're you doing?"

Ludwig flipped her over and licked her second hole. Feliciana's eyes shot open. "What the hell are you doing?!" She flipped out.

Ludwig wasted no time of foreplay and just shoved his dick inside of her. "I had to lube you up first." Feliciana threw his head back and moaned. Ludwig smirked and pounded into her ass again.

"Yes, Ludwig! More! Give me more!" Feliciana moaned out.

Ludwig gladly obliged, slamming into her ass over and over again. He grabbed her hair and pressed her face against the desk. "That's right, bitch! Moan! Moan for me!"

Ludwig slammed into her ass over and over again, receiving an extremely pleasured moan from Feliciana every time.

"L-Ludwig...! I'm gonna...there's..." She struggled for the right words to describe what was happening to her body.

"Scream my name when it becomes unbearable, scream it!" Ludwig demanded.

At that moment, the moment where Feliciana was rolling her ass into Ludwig and he was thrusting into her like an animal, Feliciana had her very first orgasm. The pleasure shot through her, and boy did it overwhelm her. She screamed it to the heavens, she screamed his name until her voice was hoarse.

"LUDWIG~! LUDWIG! OH, OH YES! Yes! Oh! Mm...ah! Yes...oh...mm...L-Ludwig..."

Upon hearing this, Ludwig also came, shooting his sweet seed into her and changing out her name.

"FELICIANA! OH, OH VARGAS! Oh! Ah...oh, yes, yes...!"

After they had both came, they lay connected. Ludwig loomed over Feliciana as they both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Once Ludwig's heart rate was back to normal, he slowly slid out of her and placed his flaccid penis back into his sweatpants. He straightened out his hair, then looked to the unmoving body that lay still on his desk.

Cautiously, Ludwig walked over to her. He saw her staring up blankly at the ceiling and not blinking. "F-Feliciana?" Ludwig panicked. "Vargas!"

Then she blinked. Feliciana blinked once and then stared at Ludwig, whom was exhaling and sighing in relief. "Ludwig?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"That. Was. /Amazing/."

Ludwig chuckled. "It's called sex."

Feliciana sat up and pulled her panties on. "Sex?" She stood to her feet and placed a finger on her chin, staring Ludwig right in the eye. "I must say that I rather enjoy it."

Ludwig smiled. "Yea-"

"We should do this again sometime."


End file.
